


Cruel is the Snow (filk)

by Judith Proctor (Watervole)



Series: Some Dreams Are Worth Having [3]
Category: Blake's 7
Genre: Filk, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-05-28
Updated: 2008-05-28
Packaged: 2018-04-16 21:02:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4640094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Watervole/pseuds/Judith%20Proctor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>by Judith Proctor and Anne Stullken<br/>The Massacre of Glencoe tune and original words are by © Jim Mclean published by Duart Music and are © Jim Mclean 1963. Used with his permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cruel is the Snow (filk)

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Judith and Aralias, the archivists: This story was originally archived at [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Hermit_Library), which was closed due to maintenance costs and lack of time. To preserve the archive, we began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in August 2015. We posted announcements about the move and emailed authors as we imported, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this author, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Hermit.org Blake's 7 Library collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/hermitlibrary/profile). 
> 
> This work has been backdated to 26th of May 2008, which is the last date the Hermit.org archive was updated, not the date this fic was written. In some cases, fics can be dated more precisely by searching for the zine they were originally published in on [Fanlore](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Main_Page).

CHORUS  
Cruel is the snow, that falls soft and slow,  
On stones where no name is graven,  
Cruel was the foe that was fought long ago,  
By the man who was killed by Kerr Avon.

I came from Xenon, my old friend to find,  
We needed a leader and he came to mind,  
But I was a blind man, there leading the blind,  
I came and I shot him on Gauda.

You came to my base, I allowed you inside,  
Came out to meet you with arms opened wide,  
I wanted to fight them, with you at my side,  
But you came and you killed me on Gauda.

The red lights were strobing, your blood stained the ground,  
They came with guns blazing, they stood all around.  
They stood there in silence, with the siren's dread sound,  
They came and they found me on Gauda. 

Now here at the end of this damned masquerade,  
You stand to defend me, my one-time comrade,  
I called you betrayer, but you were betrayed,  
By the mission that brought you to Gauda.

I stand and I weep at the harsh hand of fate   
You didn't betray me, I know it too late,  
I raise my gun, and I smile as I wait,  
And I never will come back to Gauda.


End file.
